Instant Coffee
by aloette
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club crossover. Tohru has trouble finding a brand of instant coffee, and fellow commoner Fujioka Haruhi steps in to help.


My second Fruits Basket fic. Also, this is the first time that I've written using first-person. I guess I wanted to try something new. Any feedback on how I did (bad, worse, absolutely horrible?) helps. In other words, I will know that I was stupid to even attempt this.

Summary: Ouran crossover. Tohru has trouble finding a brand of instant coffee, and fellow commoner Fujioka Haruhi steps in to help. One-shot.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

I really am hopeless.

Really, I am.

Today, Shigure-san mentioned that he wanted coffee, and of course, I didn't have any stocked in the house.

Shigure-san doesn't drink coffee much, but _still_. What a help I am if I don't have the things that the Sohmas want.

"I'm sorry, Shigure-san! Really!" I cried out. "I…I…there's just no coffee!"

"Oh?" Shigure replied. He paused, then added, "Then, perhaps Tohru-kun…"

I answered before he could finish. "Yes, of course! I'll get your coffee right away!"

With that, I ran to my room, changed, and left for the local supermarket.

--

Kyo entered the room. "You damn dog. You knew that she was going to offer to buy it," he said. "And you don't even drink coffee."

Shigure just sighed and looked at him impatiently. "Sometimes drinking something different can add to my inspiration as a writer…" he offered.

--

I arrived at the supermarket in twenty minutes. Only, there was one problem.

I didn't know what brand of coffee to buy.

I really am hopeless.

Really, I am.

There were so many different brands of instant coffee. Having never bought this before, I found myself looking around with a worried expression. Who knew there were so many?

What to do? What I bought the wrong brand? What if…

"Um…excuse me?" a voice behind me said.

I whirled around.

A slender boy looked back at me. He wore black slacks, and a blue blazer; a uniform from the looks of it.

It was his large brown eyes that captivated me. It seemed so mysterious and deep that I was almost staring at him like that for a few seconds. It was like when I looked at Yuki-kun, but this was another person. How embarrassing!

"Excuse me," the boy began, "but are you okay?"

He really was kind. I had only known him for a minute, and he was already looking out for my well-being.

"I'm sorry! Am I blocking the way? Oh, I knew I was going to do something wrong like that…"

"You're not doing anything wrong," he said. "But…you do look a little stressed."

"Do I?" I put my hands in my hair and tried to fix it.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. He smiled. It was a very nice smile; so real and natural, too.

"Um…yes! I am!" I said. "It's just that…I'm not exactly sure which brand to buy. I've never bought instant coffee before…"

"I see," he said. He picked one can off the shelf. "Here. Hestle is usually good."

He handed it to me, and I said, "Oh thank you so much! You must really know your…instant coffee!"

"It's no problem. It's just that the guys at my club are always asking for this stuff. I'm just used to buying it."

"Oh, I see," I said, nodding my head.

I watched the boy take two cans of Hestle. He picked up another brand and looked it over. He shook his head, and placed it back on the shelf.

"Are you just buying instant coffee?" I asked. I guess I wanted to talk to him since he had helped me out.

"Some instant ramen, too. Maybe some snacks," he added.

"Really? The people at your club must be really hungry then!"

I thought I heard him say something about rich people and this and that, but I wasn't really sure. He seemed really nice to me.

"Hey! Tohru!"

I turned around. It was Kyo-kun!

"Kyo-kun," I said. "What are you doing here? I was just buying the instant coffee for–"

Kyo looked at me, then he looked at the boy, and then back to me.

I think his eyes narrowed.

"Come on," he roughly said, taking and holding onto my wrist. "We're leaving."

"B-but, the coffee! I haven't paid for it!"

"That dog doesn't need it, and he knows it. He's just trying to make more work for you, you know."

"Shigure-san? But…he…"

"Just trust me on this," he whispered into my ear. He took my can and placed it on the nearest shelf. "We're leaving!"

And he dragged out of the market, leaving that boy behind. Should I ever meet him again, I must sincerely apologize to him!

How rude Kyo-kun and I must have seemed.

--

Fujioka Haruhi looked after the retreating figures of Kyo and Tohru.

"Huh," she said. "She forgot her coffee."

* * *

Weird ending, I know.

Thanks for reading. Reviews?


End file.
